samjoe404fandomcom-20200213-history
Reformation Declaration of 2017
The Reformation Declaration of 2017 was a major event that occurred on April 17, 2017. A period of inactivity called The Great Hiatus of 2017 resulted, lasting from the day of the declaration to June 23, 2017. This reformation's main purpose was to notify users that he would no longer use his Denpa Men designs. In their place, he would use provisional Mii Character sprites. At first, they were taken directly from the April Fools 2017 video, but new ones were made with the Wii U. The main problems with the Denpa Men designs was their origins. They had come from a game series called "The Denpa Men", which contains content that clashes with Christianity. These problems were seen from the very beginning, but SamJoe ignored them until April 13, 2017. After that date, he decided to get rid of all Denpa Men influence in his series and start anew. He was originally going to restart on his alternate channel (SamJoe500), but then he decided to move to SamDrew9001. Eventually, he decided to start fresh on a new channel. Official Text of the Declaration ''DECLARATION OF 2017 I hereby announce that I have stopped using Denpa Men characters. The games they are from contain a lot of controversy against Christianity (I am a non-denominational Christian). I was depressed on this issue for a while now, and after three years of self-debate, I made the decision to give up the Denpa Men series on 4/13/2017. If you believe in a different religion or despise Christianity, I highly insist that you stop following me. It is for the best. I have made my former main channel an archive for my videos that use the Denpa Men as characters. (I did not delete the videos and restart from scratch on my main channel, as one of its permanent URLs is "samjoethedenpaman".) Its name is now SamJoe403, in reference to the 403 Forbidden Error. This channel will be inactive soon, so no comments posted after 9:00 PM (Central Time) will appear. I may later delete this channel entirely, but that depends on whether or not I feel convicted to do so. Does this mean that #MSreas is over? Not quite. The series will continue on the SamDrew9001 channel, but it will have quite a hiatus before it is put back into action. I must create Mii-focused sprites myself, as the 3DS' Mii Maker only allows a frontal sprite to be created. During this time, however, I will release videos that do not require the character to turn. You can look forward to Classic Windows Errors (Season 2). After this time, I will also remake the first thirty-five episodes of MSreas. Episodes 33, 34, and 35 will be fitted with the new designs first, and then the future installments will begin development. Alongside the creation of new episodes, the previous 32 episodes will be completely remade into four videos; each of those four videos will contain the events of the respective fourmer seasons (and will also contain some Microsoft Sam Fails At videos!). My alternate channel will inherit the name SamJoe404, but only its OST videos will remain, as they have no traces of the Denpa Men characters. Its tutorial will be reposted without the intro. I pray that you understand this. I am doing this for the best. May God be with you!'' Changes * SamJoe archived his old channel as SamJoe Error and moved video production to SamJoe404. * The Denpa Men sprites were replaced with Mii sprites, serving as the provisional design of choice until a sufficient number of official SamJoean Sprites are finished. * Characters that directly took their names from the Denpa Men series were renamed. This included Reece (to Joseph), Lawrence (to Joshua), Robin (to Leo), Francisco (to Timothy), Raven (to Mason), Terrell (minor character who only appeared in S0E11), and Demi (the boss of Fixa Computer Technologies). * The official canon of the channel was altered, most notably in character debuts. * SamJoe originally planned to move to his alternate channel.